


A Christmas Miracle

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Severus and Hermione enjoy their fifth Christmas together. But something sets this apart from all the others.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Gift Exchange





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabethnotbennet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethnotbennet/gifts).



> For elizabethnotbennet: I hope you enjoy!

Waking early, Hermione slipped out from the warmth of their blanket and tiptoed out of the bedroom. Logically, she knew everything was perfectly wrapped and in an aesthetically pleasing arrangement beneath the tree, but she couldn’t help the incessant nagging in her mind that forced her to check again. A content sigh escaped her at the sight of the tree covered in colorful lights, crystal baubles hanging from branches and reflecting the glow on the walls and bookshelves.

She padded over to the fireplace and lit it with a silent  _ Incendio _ , a shiver rippling through her as the flames warmed her skin.  _ Tea, _ her mind demanded.  _ I need tea. _

Her wand flicked, setting the kettle to boil and releasing two teacups from their hooks to be filled. Tapping the radio set it to a low hum of Christmas carols as she readied the kitchen for her Yuletide traditions.

By the time a small breakfast and tea were prepared, Hermione stood in front of the fire, admiring the beautiful tree once again. Silent arms wrapped around her middle and a large nose nudged her ear, “Morning,” rumbled a sleepy voice. “You’re up early.”

She hummed, fingers grazing over the scarred arms in happiness. “Happy Christmas, Severus.”

“Mm. Happy Christmas, love.”

“Tea’s hot and breakfast is ready when you are.”

“Spoiling me already? We haven’t got to the presents yet.”

She turned in his arms and gave a sheepish shrug, “It’s Christmas.” Severus grinned at her before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. Her hands embraced his stubbly cheeks as her knees melted before pulling away. “Don’t start that, Severus. We have a long day ahead of us.”

He gave a soft sigh of annoyance, “Must you  _ insist _ on making an appearance at the Burrow? We’ve been every Christmas for the last five years.”

“You know I must,” she replied. “It’s the least I can do for breaking Molly’s heart.”

“When you say it like that, people will think you broke up with  _ her  _ rather than that daft, thick-headed-”

“Severus,” she warned with a smile. “It’s Christmas.” With a grumble, her boyfriend glided to his teacup and took a sip.

Once the English Breakfast did its job, Severus took a seat in the large wingback chair closest to the fire and picked up a shiny blue package labelled  _ Hermione.  _ As she reached for it, Severus pulled back, “What did you ask Father Christmas for?”

A coy smile spread along her lips, “Nothing that’s proper to say in front of guests.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, “Good thing we don’t have any.” A giggle escaped her and she ripped the paper off.

“Oh, Severus!” Her brown eyes lit up with uninhibited joy, “You found one! I can’t believe it!” Hermione’s fingers grazed over the gold embossed lettering of  _ Twelfth Century Potions: Brewing Styles and Pitfalls of the Apprenticeship _ . She carefully opened the front cover and admired the middle heading, “ _ First Edition _ . Oh, Severus, I love it so much. Thank you.” She hugged it to her chest before reaching for a long, gold bag, “Your turn!”

His face turned impassive as he undid the ribbon, his long fingers grasping a set of three platinum stirring rods. Black eyebrows rose in surprise, “You’ve outdone yourself.”

Hermione’s cheeks flushed at the praise, “I hope you like them.” Severus gave her a pointed look.

“You  _ know _ I do. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Their morning continued like that: opening presents in the company of their loved one, each hoping to catch the other off guard with a more stunning gift. When their tea grew cold and the sun grew higher, Severus patted his leg. “Come here, love.”

Hermione tilted her head in questioning but did as he asked. With her back against his chest, she relaxed in his arms and breathed in the scent of him mixed with the burning fire. This moment, with the feeling of Severus’ arms around her and his love in her chest, Hermione knew this was a Patronus-worthy memory.

His left hand crept up her arm, a tiny black box between his fingers. “One more,” he whispered, his deep voice uneven with nerves. Hermione’s body went rigid, her breath in her throat. She was afraid she couldn’t respond at all.

“Severus,” she said breathlessly. She turned in his lap, brown eyes meeting black with uncertainty. “Are you-”

“Hermione,” he rasped, “Will you-”

“Yes! Yes, I will! I absolutely- Wait,” she leaned away from him, her bum nearly falling off of his lap, “You  _ are  _ asking me to marry you, right?”

Severus’ black eyes glinted with mirth. “Oh, my little know-it-all doesn’t know  _ everything _ then?” She swatted his arm playfully, but her unease hung in the air. He captured her lips once more, a finger tracing along her jawbone to settle in her hair. “Will you marry me?”

Hermione’s smile lit up her whole face, and Severus couldn’t stop himself from mirroring it. “Yes.  _ Yes!  _ Of course I will.” He opened the box and pulled the ring from its home, slipping the gold hoop around her finger where it glittered in the firelight. “Merlin, it only took you five years to ask.”

“Mm, yes,” he drawled, “A Christmas miracle.” The love reflecting in her eyes made his heart skip an extra beat and he kissed her again. “I love you, Hermione.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
